


Desired

by RiennaTried



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, slow burn baby, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiennaTried/pseuds/RiennaTried
Summary: Your life is complicated.Working for an illegal orgonisation, commiting crimes, inflicting violence on others and being one of the targets on Chloe Decker's list. All that while trying to hide your identity as an assistant from everyone.Your life was never easy for you and they will only get tougher soon.Your only hope was that either you die, or you pray to live a peaceful life.But someone has other plan for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, This is something new that i don't do everyday, hopefully this doesn't turn out worse than I expected.
> 
> Im looking forward to expand my vocabulary and improve my writings, this is not my first writing and it will not be the last. Although updates might be slow since i tend to get lazy at times, i still hope everyone will enjoy it while it last.

Being an assistant was never an easy job, top it off with the fact that you were working for an illegal organisation. What can you say? You needed the pay, and you needed the support they could provide here. Even if working here was against your will in the first place.

If only you had been smarter and avoid working with something illegal, you probably wouldn't ended up in hospital, lying almost lifeless on the plain bed and suffering from the _terrible hospital food_.

It was a bizzare experience to say the least, even if it had been a terrible one. It led you to a new fear, which, in your opinion was even worse than working for an illegal organisation.

 

Lucifer Morningstar.

 

Funny, if someone had blurted out the name in front of you and said someone claim they were the Devil. You would've laughed, but you were more afraid of it than anything.

You learnt to not mess with **him**.

 

You met him when you were out doing your grocery shopping, realised at the last second when you were hungry, that you didn't have any food left in your house because nobody likes grocery shopping. Annoyed, you made your way out of your safespace and sucked in your pride, grocery shopping should be easily done within half an hour.

You pushed the cart down the alcohol isle, you don't drink much, but when you do, expensive red wine was your go-to. Carefully taking the bottle of your choice from the shelf and let it sat inside your cart, you continued your damned, boring grocery shopping trip.

 

Your soul leaped in happiness when you saw the item you wanted in the next isle. The perks being, you could reward yourself with those juicy sweets after your small trip, Downside, you were too short to be able to reach the item. You pouted and crossed your arms, glaring at your current desired sweets. Out of nowhere, an arm appeared beside you and plucked the sweets off of the shelf. You turned to your side to find a rather attractive man in an expensive looking suit, standing tall and proud beside you as he held the sweets in his hand, taunting you with it all while with a smirk plastered on his face.

 

Somehow, it almost worked.

 

Although you didn't missed the furrowed brows that occupied his feature for a mere second. You frowned and had to look up to him because you were simply not tall enough.

" _Pardon me,_ mister. But it seems that you have something that kind of belongs to me." You raised a brow at him in question as he opened his mouth to respond.

 

Right at that moment, a woman voice rang near you both and you turned your feet to the source of the voice.

 

"For the sake of  _God,_  don't just walk away and out of my sight without telling me Lucifer! I am so-"

 

The woman stepped into the picture, she wore simple yet comfortable attire, A white sweater with mom jeans, blonde with lovely blue eyes and yet, she still was taller than you just by looking at her from a fair distance. People just have good genes these days.

 

You weren't expecting a lot when she dropped her handheld item onto the floor, mouth hung open and eyes widen as she spotted me.

 

"You- what are you doing standing there looking like an idiot? Capture her!" She merely scolded the man beside you like a mother would to her child

 

It took you a long time to finally process everything.

 

First, your sweets was still in the man's hold.

 

Second, the woman in front of you looked awfully familar...

 

Third, you had no escape plans and those two was going to 'capture you' for-

 

You eyes widen in surprise when everything clicked together.

 

 

  
Shit, you have been caught by Chloe Decker and her partner-in-crime, Lucifer Morningstar.

 

 

So logically, you could have ran off like a normal caught criminal. But you stood there powerless as a pair of strong hands captured your shoulder and turned you around. You stared at his eyes, strangely captivated by his mysterious brown eyes.

Like an idiot you are, in the end, you were knocked out cold.

 

"Geez Detective, couldn't you have been more gentle with her? You humans are fragile, she could have died you know?" Your body slumped against his board figure, lifeless.

 

"You do realise that if we let her off, we could lose our only chance to getting this case solved right? This is too important to mess up." Chloe inspected your unconscious form and sighed.

 

"So much for being a criminal, she doesn't even look like one." Chloe frowned at her discovery.

 

"She does look ravishing doesn't she?" Lucifer stared down at your features, slowly taking it in from head to toe.

 

Chole rolled her eyes and scoffed. "When was there a time you don't find someone, 'ravishing'? Don't get in her pants, she's our target." Chloe spoke, pulling her phone out to call Dan.

 

"Decker, we found our target, she's an assistant of the heir." Chloe peeked at your unconscious form again.

 

"Yes, she's currently unconscious. I'll bring her to the nursury room." She frowned at what came next and pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"I know, I know. I can't afford to mess this up and I understand that, don't you have files to go through?" She scoffed and ended the call after her talk.

 

Chloe looked up to Lucifer and sighed.

 

"Let's go, we can do groceries later on after we finish this." They strolled out of the mall afterwards, but before they do, Lucifer paid for your groceries in the cart and carried them back to the station.

 

And by pay, it meant him impatiently putting down a roll of money, and walked off with Decker who helped with the bags all while ignoring the curious stares they were given.

The cashier stared at Lucifer's trail, shocked yet undoubtedly happy at the roll of cash in their hand.

 


	2. Escaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, they made a mistake and now you're gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, i did it. Chapter 2 baby.

"So, what you're implying is, that she's innocent even though she's involved and there's clear evidence she's a criminal?" Chloe looked at the devil in disbelief.

 

"Ah, ah, ah detective. I'm not saying she's  _all_  innocent." Lucifer wagged his finger at Chloe, leaning against the desk. "Have you considered there is a possibility someone involved in a serious crime could be, well, working against their own will?" He stared at Chloe with a knowing smirk, indicating that he knew he had a point. "Because this woman might be a special occasion." 

 

"Right." Chloe shook her head and sighed. She gave up trying to prove Lucifer wrong, it would only cost her time and she didn't have much of that left. She chose to rummage through the papers to dig out more information about the woman they captured.

 

"Here, they managed to find more informations about her. They also digged out some of her background, apparently she also works at a local coffee shop, we can question the manager or the boss of the shop later."

 

Lucifer hummed, seemingly interested. He took the papers from Chloe's hands, the front page revealed the suspect's full name and specific informations.

 

   
" _Loyla Da Silva_." The name rolled off his tongue delightfully, he had been enthralled by the name that he repeated it several times in his head.

 

"That's her apparent anonymous name. She uses it whenever she assist the heir." Chloe reminded. "Two identities."

 

"Mysterious, ain't she?" Lucifer thought out loud.

 

"Yeah." Decker responded.

 

"The information's not specific enough, would have been much better if they included informations about her assets as well." He chuckled at the baffled look the detective gave him, he went through more of the papers before putting them back onto the desk.

 

"Stop talking about her assests and more about the case please." Chloe rolled her eyes and tidied her files into one corner of the desk.

 

"We should go check on her, hopefully she hasn't escaped yet." Chloe dragged herself to the nursury room while the devil followed her footsteps.

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure she will still be around. Here, I'll show you." Lucifer stood in front of the detective with his back facing the door.

 

" _Lo and Behold_." He said, sliding the door open to reveal the woman's supposedly sleeping figure inside.

 

Chloe hummed in amusement, her arms crossed as she observed the room from outside. 

 

"Strange, where is the presumed innocent girl?" Cholo raised a questioning brow at the confident devil, whom face is now compressed into a slight frown as he turned around and inspected the whole room. The suspect wasn't there. 

 

He slid the door close and cleared his throat. "Let's try that again shall we?" Chloe stared as Lucifer declared, clearly amused by the situation. 

 

" _Lo and Behold._ " He slid the door open again, yet the suspect was still nowhere to be found. Chloe snickered. 

 

"For once, you were right detective." Lucifer groaned as he viewed the room over for the thousandth time.

 

"I'm always right." Chloe reminded.

 

They stepped into the room to examine the cause of the damage.

 

Surprisingly, the only damage was the broken window, there lies shattered glass on the floor. Chloe peek her head out of the window to look around, it was the third floor of the building. She looked down and saw a broken vase on the ground.

 

"It seems like her gymnastics skill paid off." Lucifer stood beside Chloe, surveying the damage. He was impressed by how the woman managed the courage to escape the building like that.

 

"Detective, you should have taken my advice when I said tie her up nice and tight on the bed. Not only would it be necessary but also a nice view for me as well. It Is a win-win situation." The devil stated pleasingly. 

 

"We don't do that here Lucifer, not unless under certain circumstances." Decker glared at the devil, slightly annoyed with their small talk. 

 

The detective's words only peeked the devil's interest to probe the question further. "And under what circumstance would tying her down in the bed is necessary? I'd like to take part." 

 

"Less questions and more professional actions. Our suspect just escaped and you're all about that talk?" Chloe glanced at him, clearly frustrated about the incident. 

 

Lucifer held his hands up in mock surrender and let out a breathy chuckle. 

 

"This is a solid proof she's full of trouble. We left her alone for an hour and look at what she did." Chloe pulled out her phone and dialed Dan to report about the unfortunate situation.

 

"I can always hunt her down if you want. Just say the word and I'm on it."

 

Chloe shook her head disapprovingly at his suggestion. She let out a sigh when the other line picked up.

 

"Decker. The suspect has escaped."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll look into these chapters again for possible mistakes. I'm an amateur, forgive me lol


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You escaped, they found you again, not the way you expected them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, welp.

_"You IMBECILE!"_

 

_You violently flinched from the yelling even though you didn't want to. Body trembling from all the pressure Boss had place on you all day, you really didn't want to do the dirty work, but if you resist, your family would encounter problems, terrible, terrible problems._

 

_So you stood there, a knife in your hand stained with the poor victim's blood. A sob left your weakened body while Boss continued to yell insults at you._

 

_"You have ONE job Loy, ONE JOB. It's either this guy or your disgusting excuse of a family."_

 

_Your breath hitched when he mention your family, your body couldn't handle itself any longer and you fell to the ground. Boss looked at you, disappointment shone in his eyes._

 

_"You know, this was going to be easy for you dear. But it appears that you have a second opinion about my method of torture." Boss kneeled down beside you, hands linked with yours as he led you back up. You were more terrified than ever, Boss'sudden change in demeanour never meant well._

 

_"I have faith in you dear, the moment I saw you in the apartment, I knew you were the perfect one for this." The knife was back into your hand, he gently closed your palm around the knife handle. You felt his breath against your neck, his hands above yours._

 

_"How murderous you appeared with the knife around that man, you didn't give him chance to fight back." He gripped his knuckle around yours and press the knife against the victim's chest. You looked into his pitiful eyes as he whimper, violently shaking as his head, eyes filled with silent plea._

 

_"I saw you Loyla. I saw how you looked so pleased and relieved after taking your anger out on him." He then inhaled, in return, you shuddered._

 

_"The smell of blood in the air, so alluring, so...orgasmic." One of his hand somehow found a way under your blouse, his fingers slowly tracing the delicate skin on your abdominal._

 

_"And especially you, you stole the show, you particularly stood out to me. You simply looked promising, so please, why don't you be a dear and don't let me change my view of you."_

 

_"After all, we both know how it will go down." His hand was back to where it was before, guiding your hand down to press the knife against the victim's bare thigh instead._

 

_With no hesitation, he pressed the knife into his thigh. Whilst a scream ripped through the whole place that night, it also tore the poor woman's soul apart._

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Chloe woke up from her slumber, lucky for her, she slept well that night. She reached for her phone to check the time, it was 8 in the morning and she had a case to work on later.

 

She sat up and looked down at her daughter, holiday has arrived so she wouldn't need to send her daughter to school for a short period of time, meaning she could make more quality breakfast for her daughter and her roommate.

 

Chloe sat up and stretched, before getting up and on her usual morning routine. She walked into the kitchen to find Maze surprisingly facing against the stove, a pleasant smell linger in the air gave the detective a clue on Maze's action.

 

"Oh, good morning Maze. This is... a pleasant surprise." The demon turned around and raised an eyebrow at the mother.

 

"What, never seen a woman cook before?" Maze chuckled and went back to her cooking.

 

'If you'd call burnt toasts a type of food, sure.' Chloe sarcastically thought and snort, earning herself a doubtful look from Maze.

 

Chloe noticed a filled coffee mug on the tabletop, she cautiously lifted the mug to take a sip, it was a great coffee.

 

"Careful, that might be poisoned." Maze was pleased when Chloe spit out some of the coffee back into the mug. "Don't worry, I won't do that to you." Maze paused between her sentence. "Or I might."

 

Chloe simply rolled her eyes at the demon's statement.

 

Trixie stepped out of her room, groggily rub her eyes and yawned. Chloe leaned down to fetch Trixie and put the child on a chair, giving her chubby cheek a smooch.

 

"Good morning baby, slept well?" She smiled when Trixie gave a short nod.

 

"I smell something good mommy, are you cooking?" Trixie looked up at Chloe with excitement in her eyes.

 

"Your mommy ain't cooking, but I am." Maze display the plates on the tabletop filled with Carbonara Pasta. Chloe had to admit, whilst the pasta looked burnt it still look edible.

 

"Thanks Maze." Chloe picked up her utensils and dig into her meal. The taste did the noodles justice. Apparently Mazikeen significantly improved her cooking skills in her spare time.

 

"Mommy why does my pasta taste a little spicy and bitter?" The Detective snapped her head towards her child's plate, squinting at it.

 

Maze came around and switched the plate with her own, winking at the Detective's direction.

 

"My secret ingredient is a good ol' bottle of good alcohol." Chloe choked on her pasta when she heard Maze. The demon snort and took a sip from her flask.

 

"Relax, I only spike my own meal, unless you want a taste." She licked her lips then start to ravish her  meal. Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled. 

 

Soon enough they part ways after their happy morning meal. 

 

Maze stayed in the house and promised to look after Trixie while Chloe went out with her car to continue working on her assigned case back in the station.

 

When she entered, she was immediately greeted by the Devil himself.

 

"Pleasant day Detective, I hope you had a good night's sleep. Oh don't worry, I slept well." Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance at the usual Lucifer greeting. She sat herself on her desk and began typing away on her computer.

 

"In a rush are we? Well I suppose I can be of a help today, ask away Detective." Lucifer literally sat on Chloe's desk and observed her as she tried to focus on the task.

 

"Thank you Lucifer, for being kind as always." That brought a pleased smirk onto the Devil's face. He hummed and stood from the desk, choosing to stand beside the Detective. "So when shall we question this manager of the target? In a millennia?" Lucifer exclaimed, clearly impatient having to wait for Chloe longer than needed. This case involved massive gunfights, it earnt Lucifer's interest.

 

He received an annoyed look from her as she got up from her desk and grabbed a folder along the way.

 

"Talk more and I am going to leave you here alone." The Detective glared at Lucifer and scoffed, heading for the carpark. Lucifer snickered and followed Chloe's steps. "No worries Detective, I always come around." He reminded.

 

Chloe looked up at Lucifer before entering the driver seat.

 

"Right."

 

"See, I know you'd understand Detective. We have a strong bond and perfect partnership-"

 

She entered her vehicle and drove away before Lucifer got a chance to finish his sentence.

 

Lucifer expressed mock betrayal as he placed a hand against his heart.

 

"And she drove away when I am complimenting her. Classic Detective Decker." Lucifer chuckled.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

"You want _me_ , to destroy Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker? Did you swallow the wrong pill this morning?!" You raised your voice in panic and anger towards the man sitting in front of you. He gave you a 'I won't repeat myself' look, you gave up trying to confirm it with him.

 

But you were beyond furious.

 

You chose to believe Boss was a changed man, although his current suggestion said otherwise.

 

Your life was complicated enough, you didn't need to add a nightclub owner and a top-notch detective into your life! They had their eyes on you and you were trying to escape them for good reasons.

 

"Boss, you need to realise, I'm skilled in assassinations but they're indestructible. People have died trying to tear them apart and do you actually think I am fitted for this?" You gave Boss questioning look, he nodded.

 

You were devastated.

 

Your boss, one of the only person who you could trust in your messed-up life, decided today to send you out on a suicide mission.

 

Honestly, you thought you could do better than this.

 

You slammed your hand on the table then got up, eyes glaring holes into Boss' cold ones. You left his office right after that.

 

You knew you'd face consequence later for treating boss as such but you weren't in the right state of mind. You slumped into the couch, grabbed a pillow then proceed to tell into the pillow pressed against your dreadful face.

 

The pillow was plastered to your face as you continued your whines in your own head. Imagine all the methods you could use to torture Boss, it was the only place you can express your anger without getting beaten up for it.

 

It was afternoon, not only was your stomach growling in hunger but your body was too tired to properly function. You escaped the duo unharmed and you weren't going back into their cage, not then, not ever.

 

An idea struck your mind suddenly.

 

If you did end up dying, trying to defeat the two of them you might as well just, well, die.

 

Sure, your family mattered. You could always give them all your money and personal bank accounts before dying. There was no purpose to live on with all the dramas around you anyway.

 

But then you paused.

 

'Great, now I've become dumb-er than ever. So much for family.' You slapped yourself on the face for even trying to think of abandoning your family.

 

You got up from the couch, fixed your clothes and strolled towards the main exit. Feeling adrenaline pumping through your body as you entered your vehicle.

 

You got a job to do and a stomach to fill.

 

Whilst you were driving, you briefly wonder why the Detective didn't cuff you to the bed in the nursury room.

 

You arrived at your destination soon after, parked your car and took a deep breath, getting out of your car with your belongings soon after.

 

'Home Sweet Home.' You step your foot into the coffee shop and inhaled the pleasant scent of the shop. Waving at your colleagues as you walked by to get into the changing room.

 

After placing your belongings into the locker, you grabbed your makeup kit, uniform dress and went to set yourself up for the job. You removed your wig and wiped your heavy makeup off to replace it with a lighter one, you adjusted your dress to look more professional and qualified for the work. The woman in the mirror was one you regconised, you smiled at yourself and performed a spin, humming a tune as you felt, relieved, and undeniably cheerful.  


 

But your mood went sour when you saw something, or rather someone, you had been trying to avoid for days. Someone whom claim to be the Devil from Hell itself, and there he was, standing in front of the cashier ordering.

 

As if you needed him in the presence right now. However, you weren't afraid. He didn't know how you looked outside of you with seven pounds of makeup and a skin-tight skirt. You mustered up courage and walked to your station, presenting yourself right in front of him.

 

"My deepest apologies mister, I was caught up with a small task. I hope you didn't wait long, what would you like for today?" Raising your voice to an octave higher would hopefully not raise the said Devil's suspicion at you. He simply sighed and smiled, you did the same back.

 

"Ah, yes. It wasn't a long wait, don't worry my dear. One hot Espresso and one Irish Coffee with more whiskey." His order made you raise your head to cock an eyebrow at him, amused and a little sceptical of his choice of drinks. You wouldn't want to clean up after his mess when the shop is close, you made customers clean after themselves all the time but you always try to avoid causing the problem in the first place.

 

He gave you a confident smirk.

 

"Yes, I am sure of my orders, or do you perhaps want a drink as well? My treat, for a lovely lady like you." Your eyes widened at the flirtatious comment, then you laughed- actually laughed out, looking away while shaking your head.

 

"I would accept a free drink any other time except when I am attending work." You gave him a mock salute and he chuckled. "I do appreciate the offer a lot sir."

 

"Oh? Any other time? Right, how about this." He grabbed a piece of tissue nearby and produced a pen from his vest, laid the piece on the counter and began writing on it. "And here we go lovely, this is my contact number and the name of a nightclub I own, feel free to come by. I am always in the presence." He handed you the tissue paper.

 

For once, you were shocked, was Lucifer always this open and inviting with every women he met?

 

You snickered, then folding the piece of tissue into your apron pocket, return your gratitude with a genuine smile at him as you filled in his order.

 

"Have a seat sir." You gestured towards the available seat options in the shop. Lucifer teasingly bowed a little at you and went for his chosen seat.

 

You rolled your eyes and turned around to start preparing the drinks, immersed yourself into the moment as you completed your task.

 

There was always moments where you wished your life was as peaceful as those short-lived moments, but reality finds a way to pull you back and ruin your small moments.

 

You carefully placed the drinks onto a tray and brought it into your arms, you gracefully strode to the table Lucifer, whom now occupied with Chloe on the other side of the table. You gulped and gently placed the tray down onto the table.

 

"Enjoy your drinks."

 

You gave them both a smile before walking back to your station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do tell me if there is any mistake, no matter if it's plot holes or gramma mistakes


	4. A little notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes

Not a new chapter, just wanted to notify you guys that I will rework this whole fic before I write more

 

This fic will now be in third-person instead of second-person because well, my preference, and also im used to reading and writing in third-person.

 

I also will re-think the plot because honestly? It sounds messy and doesn't adds up, which is frustrating if you're the one reading it. 

 

That being said, ciao dear readers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Critism accepted! I love y'all who finished this beginning chapter, much love and kisses <3


End file.
